ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Roby
|resides = Richmond, Indiana |billed_from = Richmond, Indiana |trainer = Matt Clauson |handler = Matt Budai |debut = July 13, 2008 |current_efeds = Premier WC (PWC) |previous_efeds = None }} Johnathan “Jack” Pritchard (born January 8, 1984), better known by his ring-name Jack Roby, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Premier WC. Jack is a rookie wrestler that was picked up by the United Kingdom’s upstart promotion without him having any real match experience. He was considered a major acquisition by the company; a promising upstart. = Life Before Wrestling = Jack was born in Richmond, Indiana to a middle-class family. His father was a factory worker, while his mother was a housewife. Jack was an only child. He was academically sound, going through school with a cumulative GPA of 3.7 at his exit from High School. Jack had not yet attended college when he started training for wrestling, and did not pursue additional education. Jack was a lifelong fan of professional wrestling, watching since he was about four with his father. A chance meeting with international star Matt Clauson began his career in the business, being accepted as one of Clauson’s protégés (next to Caide Rowland, whom are now close friends). = Career = Premier WC (PWC) Jack was signed to an exclusive contract to Premier WC on July 10, 2008. Debut Jack was asked to make his debut on the first webisode of PWC’s “Evolution” show. However, due to the fact there was only a few days between his contract signing and the event, a match could not be prepared on such short notice. He was slotted to make an appearance of any sort, be it an interview or guest on color commentary. There was no real restriction on what he could do to debut. A match between Cable and Adonis Atlas was scheduled. Cable had won the match, but had more serious ideas in mind. Cable obtained a chair, and proceeded to break Adonis’s leg (the injury was not kayfabe). This sent Jack into a frenzy, causing his appearance to be a somewhat shooted attack against Cable. Jack challenged Cable to a No Holds Barred match the next week. Fued with Ken Ramone The next week after Jack’s debut, he was scheduled to face Cable in a No Holds Barred match. However, management placed new signee Ken Ramone in the match as a Special Guest Referee. Jack dominated Cable, but Ken purposely would perform slow counts to play mind games. Jack eventually became frustrated with Ken’s antics, hitting his signature Robytussin maneuver on Ken, and self-counting the pin with Ken’s hand. Ken would recover, and take Jack to the mat with a modified version of his Skyscraper maneuver. The following week, Ken was scheduled in a match with Brass Martin. Jack capitalized on the referee being knocked out temporarily, nailing the Robytussin on Ken for the second week in a row. Ken retaliated by obtaining Jack’s locker room key from Logan Taylor through a shady exchange of funds. Ken proceeded to then attack Jack, concussing Jack in the process. Ken seemed to have injured his knee from the attack. After the attack, Jack was scheduled to compete in a Tag Team match with Crazy KYD against eVp (Evolution of Power, members Brandon Watkins and TaNK). Jack was not medically cleared, so his trainer Matt Clauson took his place in the match. Following the match, the ringside area was converted into a party-like atmosphere, where Ken Ramone (accompanied by several ‘invited guests’ from the roster), on crutches, threw Jack a ‘retirement party’ to further rub salt into the wounds. Jack was hidden under the ring the entire time, and revealed himself to crash the party. However, Ken’s injury was a fallacy, taking Jack out once more. The feud came to a head at Global Warning 2008, where a visibly injured Jack was to face Ken in a Stretcher match to be the first PWC Global Champion. Unfortunately, Jack’s injuries were too much, and Ken was able to win the match. Potential Fued with Crazy KYD Returning to PWC action after his disturbing loss against Ken Ramone, Jack was booked to face Crazy KYD in a standard match. Jack pulled a very uncharacteristic action, and delivered a low blow to KYD. He was later quoted in saying he did what he did, and KYD may confront him 'like a man' in regards to it if he feels necessary. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''Robytussin'' (Spinning Reverse STO) :*''Lunatic Moon'' (Spiral Tap) :*''Nightmare Lock'' (Tequila Sunrise) *'Signature Moves' :*''Can Opener'' (Rope-Counter Backflip Uranagi) :*''Hi69 Leg Drop'' (Leg Drop with Theatrics) :*''Sasuke'' (Sasuke Special II sans Cartwheel) :* Vertical Suplex :* German Suplex :* Multiple DDT variations: ::* Reverse ::* Implant ::* Tornado ::* Running :*Halo Neckbreaker :*Capture Suplex :*Powerbomb :*Koji Clutch :*BxB Smash :*Triangle Hold :*Shining Wizard/Rewind :*Moonsault :*Shooting Star Press :*Gamengiri :*Enzugiri :*Rotating Savate Kick *'Signature Weapons/Foreign Objects' :*Steel Chair (usually thrown as a projectile towards head) :*Tables *'Nicknames' :*'"Your Worst Nightmare Personified"' *'Entrance Music' :*''"Voices" - Saosin'' = Personal Life = Jack is a dedicated fan of rock music, though he admits he listens to many genres. Adding to his varied taste in music, Jack is a classically practiced piano player. Jack is friends with his trainer, Matt Clauson, his fellow trainee Caide Rowland, and Caide's best friend Kayla Riece off screen. As of late, Kayla and Jack have engaged in a serious relationship. = Gimmick = Jack's seems to have a no-nonsense gimmick, although it borders more on the idea of fair competition and honor. Jack has a never-say-die attitude in the ring, and usually keeps going until he just can’t do anymore.